A la hoja hojita verde
by Nemain
Summary: Apolo le ofrece a Atenea la posibilidad de resucitar a sus caballeros si le consigue una hoja de laurel del Jardin de Hera.


A LA HOJA HOJITA VERDE  
Ha pasado un año desde la guerra contra Hades. En el santuario se encuentran todos los caballeros de Bronce que son ahora los encargados de proteger el santuario ya que todos los caballeros de Oro y Plata han muerto. Kiki es entrenado por Shiryu y los demás caballeros de bronce supervivientes le ayudan. Atenea es la encargada de dirigir el Santuario por lo que no necesitan patriarca. Atenea se encuentra paseando por el santuario cuando un joven rubio aparece delante de ella. La diosa contiene el aliento y esta a punto de llamar a sus caballeros pero nota que el cosmos del extraño además de ser tan poderoso como el suyo propio no indica la menor animosidad.   
-¿Quién eres y que haces en mi sagrado santuario?- pregunta Atenea  
- Pensé que me reconocerías. Soy tu hermano Apolo.- responde el hombre  
-¡Apolo! ¿Y que haces aquí?- Exclama la diosa sorprendida  
- He venido a proponerte un trato.- le contesta Apolo  
- ¿Que trato?  
- Tendrás que esperar porque también incumbe a Poseidon y a Hilda de Polaris y os lo expondré a los tres juntos.  
- Me parece justo- dice Saori.  
En ese momento aparecen Hyoga y Shun con las armaduras puestas  
- ¿Qué sucede Saori?- pregunta ambos caballeros al unísono.  
- ¿Quién es ese?- pregunta Hyoga a continuación.  
- No os preocupéis caballeros. Es Apolo y no pretende causarnos ningún mal. Ha venido a proponernos un trato pero todavía deben llegar Hilda y Poseidon. ¿Podéis ir a buscarlos a la entrada y acompañarlos cuando lleguen?  
- Si Atenea- contestan los dos caballeros a coro.  
Mientras bajan por las escaleras Hyoga le comenta a Shun:  
- No me fío ni un pelo de ese Apolo. No sé querrá pero seguro que no es nada bueno.  
- A lo mejor no es así- dice Shun no demasiado convencido.  
- ¡Ja!- exclama Hyoga sarcástico.  
Cuando llegan a la entrada se encuentran a Hilda y a Poseidon que ya han llegado.  
- Atenea nos ha enviado para que os llevemos a su presencia y la de Apolo- dice Hyoga en tono formal.  
- Lo sabemos- contesta Poseidon.- Guiarnos.  
Los dos caballeros de Bronce llevan a sus invitados en presencia de la diosa y después siguiendo sus ordenes abandonan la sala. Entonces Apolo expone su trato:  
- Todos vosotros habéis perdido caballeros en combate y no es complicado imaginar cuan difícil os habrá resultado esa perdida, Yo no tengo guardia de caballeros ya que Zeus no me lo consintió por haber desobedecido sus ordenes en una ocasión. Como todos sabéis soy el dios de la medicina y si me lo propongo puedo resucitar a los muertos pero no será a cambio de nada. Hera también ha aparecido y tiene en su poder algo que me interesa. Son unas hojas de laurel del Olimpo que son importantes para uno de mis ritos pero Hera las tiene escondidas en su refugio y al ser yo hijo de Zeus y Leto no me las dará nunca. Así que si yo resucito a vuestros caballeros vosotros me conseguiréis las hojas de laurel que me interesan. Mañana vendré a conocer vuestra decisión.  
Los tres están muy desconcertados y se despiden hasta el día siguiente. Atenea decide consultar con sus caballeros ya que los muertos eran sus maestros y amigos.  
- Caballeros, tengo algo que anunciar- comienza a decir la diosa de la sabiduría con gran dignidad.  
- ¿Y de que se trata Saori?- pregunta Ikki a bocajarro quitándole la solemnidad al anuncio de Atenea  
Saori lo mira mal por un momento pero al ver que a Ikki le es indiferente lo mal que lo mire una diosa vuelve a empezar.  
- Apolo me ha hecho una propuesta. A cambio de una hojas de laurel que crecen el jardín de Hera resucitara a todos los caballeros muertos en combate. He venido a preguntaros que queréis que haga al respecto.  
- ¿No es un poco extraño que solo tengamos que llevar unas hojas de laurel?- pregunta Nachi- ¿Para que las quiere?  
- Da lo mismo para que las quiere. Si nuestro amigos vuelven al mundo de los vivos podremos enfrentarnos a cualquier cosa- Dice Shiryu confiado.  
- Creo que tiene razón- dice Hyoga  
- Bueno- interrumpe Atenea- Quien este de acuerdo que levante la mano para terminar cuanto antes y comunicar nuestra decisión a Apolo.  
Todos los caballeros levantan la mano. Atenea sonríe. La respuesta ha sido la que esperaba.  
Llega la noche y los caballeros no pueden esperar a que llegue el día siguiente para reunirse con sus amigos de nuevo. La noche se hace eterna pero por fin llega el nuevo día.  
Saori espera en la puerta a Hilda y Poseidon. La primera en llegar es la suma sacerdotisa de Odin.  
- ¿Qué habéis decidido Atenea?- pregunta la joven  
- Los caballeros resucitaran- responde con alegría Saori.  
- Los guerreros divinos también- le dice Hilda con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
- Y los generales de los mares.- agrega Julián Solo a sus espaldas- Veo que estamos todos de acuerdo. Solo queda esperar a Apolo.  
- No os preocupéis porque aquí estoy- dice una voz detrás de ellos- Vayamos a un sitio con luz y espacio. Son muchos los muertos.  
- Seguidme- Dice Saori mientras camina hacia el palacio. Detrás de los dioses y la sacerdotisa de Odin van los caballeros supervivientes acompañados de Siren de Sorrento y Flaren.  
Por fin llegan al palacio de Atenea. Cuando se detiene Apolo les dirige las siguientes palabras a los caballeros.  
- Para resucitar a los muertos es indispensable un efecto personal así que por favor traedme las armaduras de los caballeros muertos.  
Apolo va resucitando a los caballeros y al terminar le recuerda a Atenea su promesa.  
Atenea convoca a todos sus caballeros. Debe elegir a los que irán a la isla de Hera para conseguir las hojas que quiere Apolo. Cuando llega hay un gran revuelo. Todos los caballeros quieren un poco de acción según las palabras de Nachi.  
- Caballeros, ya sabéis porque os he llamado. Solo queda la difícil elección de los caballeros. Cuento con vuestra ayuda para evitar la violencia en la medida de lo posible.  
- Eso quiere decir que no se puede realizar un pequeño combate ¿No?- pregunta Kamus a Mirro.  
- Si.  
- Jo, que asco. Si es que las mujeres siempre impiden que uno se lo pase bien.  
- ¿Que has dicho?- pregunta Shaina con un tono peligroso.  
- Excepto tu Shaina. No eres una mujer como las demás.- dice Kamus.  
- ¿Ah no?- es la replica de Shaina en un tono peor que el anterior.  
- Déjalo estar Kamus que como sigas la vas a cagar del todo- le recomiendo Mirro a su amigo.  
Kamus decide que el consejo de Mirro rezuma sabiduría y se escabulle rápidamente para evitar sufrir la ira de Shaina.  
Nadie sabe como escoger a los elegidos y ya se empieza a pensar en ir a buscar una urna cuando el maestro se acerca hacia Atenea.  
- Yo tengo una sugerencia.  
Todo el mundo guarda silencio.   
- Propongo un torneo de piedra- papeles o tijera.  
Todo el mundo se queda estupefacto. Inmediatamente se empiezan a oír gritos a favor o en contra de la idea.   
- ¡Buena idea! Yo juego muy bien a eso.  
- ¡Tu eres un tramposo!  
- ¿Donde queda la dignidad de los caballeros?  
- ¡No vale utilizar la velocidad de la luz para rodear al contrario y ver que tiene!  
- Por favor, callaos. - Dice Atenea.- Considero que la idea del maestra es buena así que ahora os iré llamando por parejas para empezar las eliminatorias.  
Todo el día estuvo desarrollándose la dura batalla. Finalmente se pudo anunciar a los afortunados caballeros.  
- Los caballeros que irán a la Isla de Hera son: Ikki, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Kamus, Mirro y Shaina.  
- ¡Yupi!- exclama Kamus- ¡Nos vamos de juerga!  
- ¡Si!- dice Mirro. - Ahora solo tengo que resolver un problema.  
- ¿Cual?- preguntas Hyoga intrigado.  
- ¿Quien dará de comer a mis escorpiones?  
Al día siguiente llega Poseidon un poco preocupado.   
- ¿Que te ocurre?- le pregunta Atenea.  
- No se como escoger al caballero que debe combatir. ¿Como lo hiciste tu?  
- No te rías pero lo hicimos a piedra- papeles y tijeras.  
- No esta mal. Creo que ese será el método que emplee yo también. Siren, llama a los demás. En un momento terminamos Atenea.  
Tras acallar las protestas de los generales Poseidon consigue realizar el torneo y los elegidos son Siren e Isaac que no cabe en si de gozo.  
Por la tarde llego Hilda.   
- Ya traigo a los elegidos- dice suavemente.  
- Por curiosidad. ¿Como los has elegido?- pregunta Poseidon.  
- No lo hice yo sino mi padre. Es lo mas parecido al azar que existe en todo Asgard.  
Hilda contribuye a la misión con tres caballeros; Hagen, Bud y Min.  
A la mañana siguiente todo esta dispuesto para que el grupo parta rumbo a lo desconocido.  
- Aquí esta el grupo de los magníficos- dice Mirro con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- Antes de partir me quiero despedir de mis escorpiones. Solo será un momento.   
Todos excepto Kamus lo miran extrañados.  
- Creo que es una buena idea.- dice este muy serio.  
- ¿El que? ¿Despedirse de unos escorpiones?- pregunta Bud extrañado.  
- No, el despedirse de tus seres queridos.- Contesta Kamus muy digno.  
Tras las despedidas el grupo se dirige al refugio de Hera. El viaje en barco hasta la isla mas cercana al refugio de Hera es largo. Hyoga esta dando vueltas alrededor de la cubierta. Ikki esta pescando e Isaac intentando convencerle para que quite la caña. Shun esta apoyado en la barandilla mirando el mar. Shaina esta haciendo unos ejercicios de calentamiento. De repente oye un grito.  
- ¡QUE BUENO!- es la voz de Kamus. Los caballeros se apresuran en llegar a su lado. Están intrigados.  
Hyoga es el primero en llegar. Kamus esta retirándose lagrimas de la cara y Hagen mira con cara de horror a Mirro que tiene una expresión de gran satisfacción.  
- ¿Que ocurre aquí?- pregunta Shaina no de muy buen humor.  
- Nada, que Mirro acaba de contar un chiste.- explica Kamus intentando no reírse.  
- ¿Y era bueno?- pregunta Bud curioso.  
- Depende de lo que consideres bueno- es la respuesta de Hagen.  
- Cuéntanoslo - es la petición de Isaac.  
- No creo que deba escuchar una señorita- es la rápida interrupción de Hagen  
- O sea, es machista o verde- es la respuesta Shaina. - Espero por tu bien que no sea machista. ¿Es así Mirro?  
- No es exactamente machista- dice este intentando escurrir el bulto.  
- Ya.- responde Shaina excéptica.  
- ¿Que os parece si os cuento algunas historias?- pregunta Bud intentando salvar el pellejo de Mirro.   
- De acuerdo- dice Shiryu rápidamente. Había que evitar peleas.  
Las historias de Bud eran realmente escabrosas. Parecían no tener fin. A cada nueva historia la cara de Hagen se iba poniendo mas y mas pálido. Min solo sonreía y Mirro se reía a carcajada limpia.  
Al llegar a la isla de Hera Bud estaba contado una historia especialmente peliaguda y Mirro, no pudiéndose aguantar mas se tira al suelo de la risa. Todos lo miran escandalizados. Menudo espectáculo. Un caballero de Oro revolcándose por los suelos a carcajada limpia. Al cabo de un rato Mirro se levanta un poco mas sereno. Mas en ese momento aparece un guerrero de entre las sombras.  
-¿Quienes sois los que os atrevéis a profanar el santuario de Hera?- pregunto el guerrero.  
- Sal de las sombras y te contestaremos- responde Kamus sin mucho entusiasmo.  
Cuando el caballero sale todos lo miran con los ojos saliéndoseles de las órbitas. Mirro no puede evitarlo y se vuelve a caer al suelo a carcajada limpia. Kamus lo imita.  
- ¡Dios mío, que horterada de armadura! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿La habéis visto? ¡Es horrible!  
El resto de los caballeros no pueden menos que empezar a esbozar una sonrisa. Esto no le hace ninguna gracia al joven que se lanza sobre Mirro con la intención de matarlo.  
-¿Como te atreves impío?- aúlla mientras se abalanza sobre el cuello del caballero de Escorpio.  
Mirro se incorpora y detiene a caballero con un dedo. Lo mira por encima del hombro y dice:  
- ¿Tu mama no te enseño buenos modales?. Eres un chico malo.  
Los caballeros de bronce y Shaina se están empezando a preguntar que efectos tiene la muerte sobre el cerebro de una persona  
El caballero de la ridícula armadura esta furioso y dispuesto a acabar con Mirro. Por ello empieza a aumentar su cosmos.  
- Te lo advertí- es la respuesta de Mirro al aumento de cosmos.- Tu te lo has buscado.  
Y acto seguido golpea al caballero mandadolo al quinto pino.  
- Como el resto de los guerreros no sean mejores esto va a ser aburridisimo- hace constar Mirro. - Sí lo se me quedo en el santuario organizando una fiesta en casa de Mu.  
- ¿Por que no la organizamos a la vuelta?- propone Kamus  
- Buena idea- responde Mirro.- ¿A quien invitamos?  
- A Mascara de Muerte no que no es Halloween  
El resto del grupo ya no duda que tanto a Mirro como a Kamus les falta como mínimo un tornillo.  
Cuando van a seguir avanzando aparece en el camino una bella mujer. Su cosmos es muy poderoso por lo que los caballeros deducen que se trata de Hera. Parece que esta muy enfadada. Se acerca lentamente hacia Mirro que la mira estupefacto. Cuando llega a su lado le dice lo siguiente:  
- ¿Quien te crees que eres tu, zombi de pacotilla, para maltratar de esa manera a mi caballero? ¡El no tiene la culpa de que su armadura sea así! ¡Y por lo menos no va contando chistes asquerosamente machistas en los territorios de las diosa de las mujeres, es decir yo!  
- En primer lugar yo no soy un zombi de pacotilla.- empieza a decir Mirro - En segundo lugar los chistes los contaba para que no hubiese tanto silencio y era en el barco, no aquí y por ultimo, no le habría hecho nada si el no se me hubiese echado encima como un ejercito de escorpiones hambrientos. Y si tu eres su patrona deberías buscar alguien para que le rediseñase la armadura. Si no conoces a nadie yo tengo un amigo que...  
- ¡Cierra la boca miserable! Se que pretendes engañarme con toda esta verborrea y que lo que en verdad quieres es robar las manzanas del jardín de las Hesperides!  
Kamus se lleva el dedo a la sien en un gesto muy elocuente. Hera lo ve y se pone aun mas furiosa. Shiryu ve que la situación se les esta yendo de las manos y se acerca hacia donde esta Hera. Cuando llega a una distancia prudencial empieza a hablar.  
- Le pedimos perdón a la diosa del Olimpo por interrumpir en su isla y maltratar a uno de sus caballeros pero no lo hemos hecho con la intención de declararos la guerra sino en cumplimiento de una misión encarga por nuestra diosa Atenea. Como bien decía mi compañero vuestro guerrero no nos dio tiempo a explicarle la situación y nos vimos obligados a atacarlo en defensa propia.  
Hera mira a Shiryu divertida y sonríe.   
- Así da gusto hablar con la gente. Este chico esta bien educado y no como otros- dice mirando a Mirro y Kamus que se estremecen al notar el poder de la diosa- ¿Qué misión os ha encargado Atenea?  
- Nos ha enviado a buscar unas hojas de laurel que crece en vuestro jardín. Nos acompañan en nuestra misión unos caballeros de Poseidon y unos guerreros divinos de Asgard.  
- Como comprenderéis no os puedo dar el laurel por el morro y menos después de haber pegado al pobre Remohi. Por tanto tendréis que derrotar a mis caballeros pero sin matarles porque como enviéis a uno solo al otro barrio me encargare de meteros de nuevo en la tumba. Para derrotarle tenéis que quitarles una insignia que llevaran en alguna parte de la armadura. Los combates no tiene por que ser necesariamente físicos. Naturalmente les daré orden a mis caballeros que no os hagan demasiado daño ni que os maten.  
- ¡Como que no nos hagan de ¡Humf!  
- Estamos encantados con vuestra generosidad diosa del Olimpo- dice Min mientras le tapa la boca a Bud.  
Hera se retira sonriendo irónicamente.  
- ¡Ay! ¡Bud, me has mordido!- exclama Min  
- Naturalmente. Tu has puesto tu mano en mi boca. Podía haber sido peor. Si hubiese sido Penril te la habría lamido.  
- Eres un asqueroso  
- Si tu lo dices...  
- Y si dejamos de discutir y nos empezamos con lo que hemos venido a hacer- Dice Shaina harta de escuchar tonterías.  
Los caballeros se encogen de hombros y se ponen en camino. La isla en la que se encuentran tiene un clima tropical, semejante a las islas de los anuncios de la tele. Pero sin ninguna razón aparente se encuentran en medio de una tormenta de nieve que ni las de Siberia. Las chicos de Asgard, Hyoga, Isaac y Kamus se ponen en cabeza ya que están mas acostumbrados pasar un poco de frío. En medio de la tormenta Hagen cree ver algo. Así se lo dice a Min.  
- ¡Tienes razón!- exclama este- Allí a lo lejos se ve una cabaña.  
- Si tu lo dices- es el comentario de Mirro- Yo por mi parte solo veo nieve, nieve y un poco mas de nieve.  
Todos aceleran el paso intentando llegar cuanto antes a la cabaña aunque saben que lo mas seguro que este ocupada por alguno de los sirvientes de Hera. Por fin llegan a la cabaña. En su interior hay un luz por lo que deciden que habrá que llamar a la puerta y tras un rápido sorteo el encargado de esta difícil misión es Shun.  
- No me parece bien- protesta Ikki- Puede ser peligroso. No sabemos que o quien esta al otro lado de la puerta.  
- Ikki, no seas mama gallina- le contesta Mirro sorbiéndose los mocos. - Shun ya esta llamando y si nos va a salir el monstruo de las galletas mas nos vale estar preparados.  
Ikki se pone en guardia no sin antes echar una mirada asesina a Mirro que lo ignora.  
- Toc, toc, toc.- tras unos segundos que parecen horas se abre la puerta. Una joven muy hermosa les espera en el otro lado. Mira a Shun y a los casi congelados caballeros de arriba a abajo y lentamente sonríe y les dice:  
- Parecéis merluza congelada. Pasar. Ya os hablare cuando halláis entrado en calor de como será la lucha.  
Los caballeros se miran entre si y se encogen de hombros. No tienen otra opción, o pasan o se quedan congelados y no es una perspectiva que les guste mucho así que entran.  
En la chimenea esta encendido un fuego y al lado un gato que al verlos entrar levanto un poco la cabeza y refunfuño como echándoles la bronca por tardar tanto en pasar. Cuando por fin están todos dentro el gato se levanta y se acerca a los caballeros con aire majestuoso. Los va oliendo con una expresión de resignación en su gatuna cara y cuando llega a Mirro le lanza un zarpazo que el caballero dorado esquiva por un pelo.  
- ¡Tu gato es una mala bestia!.- exclama indignado- Casi me araña.  
La joven que viene con una cazuela llena de sopa le contesta:  
- No es tan mala, lo que pasa es que lo habrás mirado mal. Además como has sido el ultimo en pasar te hace el responsable de que halla bajado la temperatura de la habitación. Ya se le pasara.  
- ¡Lo que me faltaba! Una gata termómetro.  
Al oír esto la gata eriza el lomo y le bufa a Mirro que la mira con sadismo. Pero esa expresión cambia rápidamente por otra de satisfacción cuando la dueña del minino le sirve un bol con sopa caliente. Mientras esta le acerca el bol le dice.  
- Te recomiendo que no te indispongas con mi gata por que te puede hacer pasar un mal rato. Y no empieces con chulerías del tipo como me va a molestar a mi una gatita si soy un caballero de Atenea por que este bicho se lo ha hecho pasar mal incluso a Hera y ella es una diosa.  
Mientras la chica hecha este sermón a Mirro la gata se ha acercado a Min y se ha acurrucado entre sus pies. Min lo mira con cara de extraterrestre y mira la chica pidiendole una explicación. Ella le sonríe y le dice.  
- Es que a mi gata le encanta la música y como ha visto el arpa a tu lado es su manera de hacerte la pelota y pedirte que toques luego. Así que si no quieres que te arañe tendrás que tocar.  
- Err...Bueno si así lo quiere- dice Min- todo sea por evitar un arañazo.  
Así pues en cuanto acaban de tomarse la sopa Min coge su arpa. En cuanto la gata lo ve se sienta al los pies de Min y lo mira con expectación.  
Min toca durante una hora. La gata lo mira satisfecha y se va a una cesta en un rincón de la habitación.  
- Parece ser que ya se ha quedado tranquilo así que si no quieres no toques mas Min de Benetas- dice la joven.  
- ¿Y tu como sabes mi nombre? - Pregunta este ultimo.  
- Hera me aviso de vuestra llegada. Pero hoy no vamos a luchar porque yo estoy muy cansada y vosotros también. Así que ahora nos vamos todos a dormir y mañana lo hablaremos después de desayunar.  
- Me parece un plan fantástico pero antes de irnos a dormir a mi me gustaría saber tu nombre- dice Bud  
- ¿No me he presentado?- dice la joven asombrada- ¡En que estaría yo pensando! Perdonar mis malos modales. Mi nombre es Dana y soy la amazona del minotauro.   
Todos se miran entre si. No saben si serán capaces de golpear a una mujer. Menos mas que Shaina va con ellos. Dana los lleva hacia unas habitaciones. La casa era mas grande que lo que dejaba entrever desde fuera. Ya en las habitaciones y cuando Dana se ha ido a dormir llevándose a la terrible gata consigo Siren dice:  
- ¿No os parece un tanto extraño que uno de nuestro enemigos nos acoja tan agradablemente?  
- Es por nuestro atractivo- contesta Bud mientras se mete en la cama- No pienso protestar. Si ocurre algo nuestro cosmos nos avisara así que yo me voy a dormir. Claro que si estas con ganas puedes no dormir e incluso dar unas vueltas por la casa si el tigre en miniatura te deja naturalmente.  
- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Siren- dice Ikki   
- Tu naciste desconfiado- protesta Kamus mientras molesta a Mirro que dormía en la litera de arriba- Bud tiene razón. Necesitamos descansar y si estamos en peligro ya nos enteraremos. Además, debemos aprovechar que por una vez no hay que ir contra reloj.  
Ikki maldice por la bajo y Kamus lo ignora, o mejor dicho no lo puede oír porque Mirro ha decidido vengase de su comportamiento anterior y le ha pegado con la almohada. Kamus no va dejar las cosas así y en un momento los dos caballeros de oro están enzarzados en una terrible batalla de almohadas mientras que los demás miran asombrados como dos servidores de Atenea se comportan como niños pequeños. Pero la batalla se vuelva mas violenta cuando una almohada cae en la cara de Hyoga que volvía del baño. Por un momento el caballero del cisne se queda quieto en la puerta intentado averiguar quien ha sido el culpable. Como no puede adivinarlo se encoge de hombros y con un terrible grito de guerra se lanza sobre ellos con el colchón de la cama de Isaac que era el mas cercano a la puerta. Así que este ultimo también se une a la batalla en un intento de recuperar su colchón. Shiryu y Shun se miran horrorizados y se apresuran a meterse dentro de la cama para no ser obligados a meterse en la gran batalla. Mientras los dos caballeros hacen eso Bud decide ayudar a aumentar la algarabía de la habitación. La batalla ya esta en su punto álgido cuando la puerta se abre y tras ella aparece Shaina que al ver el espectáculo (Los caballeros con almohadas y colchones en las manos) los mira fríamente y de repente se echa a reír. Mirro se siente ofendido y arrebatándole su almohada a Bud se dirige hacia la cama con toda la dignidad que es capaz de transmitir un caballero en calzoncillos con una almohada debajo del brazo. El resto de los caballeros que habían participado en el combate se dirige hacia su lecho mas o menos avergonzados mientras Shaina sigue riéndose en la puerta. [CCI1] Cuando ya están todos acostados la amazona apaga la luz deseándoles buenas noches y que sueñen con los angelitos mientras ríe entre dientes.  
A la mañana siguiente los caballeros se despiertan temprano.  
- Hoy empezaremos el combate- dice Bud- ¿Quien va a pelear?  
- ¿Es necesario discutirlo ahora?- pregunta Shun acongojado.  
- Hombre, ahora mismo no, pero lo tendremos que hacer tarde o temprano y ya sabes el dicho. No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy.  
Cuando Shun se disponía a rebatir esa afirmación se abre la puerta y aparece Dana llevando una armadura.  
- Buenos días chicos. Es hora de desayunar y mientras os explicare en que consiste la prueba. ¿Vamos?  
- O.K.- contesta Mirro mientras mira a la gata con desconfianza.  
Llegan a la sala del día anterior y ven una enorme mesa con una magnifico desayuno dispuesto a ser comido. Los caballeros se disponen a sentarse cuando entra Shaina que los mira y se echa a reír. Dana la mira extrañada y los caballeros evitan mirarla pero al cabo de un rato Bud se empieza a reír también y se desata la veda. Todos empiezan a reírse excepto Dana que los mira intrigada. Cuando por fin hay calma en el comedor la joven sacude la cabeza y empieza a explicarles la prueba a la que se tendrán que enfrentar.  
- Se que os va aparecer poco digno de unos caballeros pero como Hera nos rogó que no os hiciesemos daño y en un combate siempre puede haber alguna herida se me ocurrió otro tipo de prueba. Tendréis que ser rápidos y astutos. Tenéis que encontrar los cachorritos de mi gata y traérmelos aquí.   
- ¿Qué tendremos que?- exclama Ikki incrédulo.- ¿Tenemos que buscar unas pequeñas cosas peludas que maúllan para seguir adelante?. Increíble.  
Así que todos los caballeros se disponen a buscar unos gatitos. Al cabo de un rato todos están de rodillas mirando debajo de mesas, camas y sillas emitiendo lo que consideran ruidos atrayentes para gatitos.  
- Gatitos guapos, venir con papa Mirro- dice el caballero de Escorpio mientras mira debajo de la cama de Bud.- Joder, si lo llegamos a saber traemos a Aioras, después de todo los mininos son lo suyo.  
Ikki esta de pie en el centro de una habitación. Mira a su alrededor. Y dice.  
- O salís de una vez bolas peludas u os juro que cuando os encuentre no quedara de vosotros mas que un par de pelos  
En otra habitación los caballeros de Asgard buscan los pequeños mininos.  
- Oye Bud. ¿Tu no tiene un ataque llamado la garra del tigre?- pregunta Hagen mientras levanta un cojín.  
- Si ¿porque?- contesta este mirando entre los muebles.  
- Era por si sentías una especial atracción con los gatos.  
- Lo siento pero por lo único que siento una especial atracción es por las chicas.  
Los caballeros esta a punto de darse por vencidos cuando oyen a Shun decir.   
- ¡Mira Ikki! ¿No son una monada?  
Todos se dirigen hacia donde ha sonado la voz. Cuando llegan allí ven a Shun con un gatito en brazos. Otros tres estaban bebiendo de un cuenco con leche. La madre estaba lamiendo a un quinto que protestaba energicamente por esa sesion de limpieza.  
- ¿Como los has encontrado?- pregunta Isaac estupefacto.  
- Pense que tendrian hambre y puse un cuenco de leche en el suelo. ¿Verdad que son preciosos?- dice Shun mientras mira al gatito embelesado.  
- Veo que lo habeis coseguido- dice Dana a sus espaldas- Enhorabuena. Aqui teneis mi insignia. Os deseo suerte en vuestro recorrido.  
- De nada- dice Mirro extendiendo la mano para coger la insignia.  
Pero Shaina se le adelanta y la coge ella. Mirro la mira con aire ofendido.  
- Si dejo que la lleves tu se perdera en alguna de las batallas nocturnas- es la contestacion de la amazona. Mirro baja la vista avergonzado y todos se echan a reir.  
Se ponen en camino nuevamente, en busca del siguiente guerrero de Hera. Despues de caminar largo rato llegan a una granja.  
- No sabia que los caballeros de Hera criasen cerdos- observa Isaac.  
- No crian cerdos- responde una voz a sus espaldas- Crian caballos de carreras.  
Los caballero se giran. Detras de ellos y con una gran sonrisa hay un joven con una armadura azul cobalto. Parece muy divertido.  
- Permitir que me presente. Soy Enar, caballero de Dedalo. Ya me he enterado que habies encontrado a los gatitos de Dana. Enhorabuena.  
- Es extraño- cuchichea Kamus al oido de Mirro- No parece enfadado porque hayas pegado al colega de la entrada.  
- No, no estoy enfadado. Rahomi es un imbecil pero es un caballero de Hera. Por eso estais pasando todas estas pruebas. Sino ya os hubiesemos dado el laurel.  
- O sea, que si Mirro no hubiese sido tan imbecil ya estariamos en casa- es el resumen de Ikki.  
- ¡No me insultes!- protesta Mirro  
- ¿Cual es nuestra prueba Enar?- pregunta Siren poco dispuesto a soportar otra discusion.  
- Creo que todos habeis oido lo de buscar una aguja en un pajar ¿No?- dice con una inmensa sonrisa.  
- ¿Seguro que quereis darnos el laurel?- dice Min.  
- Claro. Hay teneis el pajar. Teneis hasta mañana por la mañana.- contesta el joven mientras se aleja.  
- Esto va empeorando cada vez mas rapidamente.- refunfuña Hagen.  
Los caballeros empiezan a buscar la aguja por todo el pajar.  
- ¿Alguien tiene un iman?- pregunta Hyoga sin mucha conviccion.  
- No.- es la respuesta seca de Hagen.  
Van pasando las horas. Los caballeros han encontrado un boton, un anzuelo, varios preservativos y tres chinchetas pero ninguna aguja.Los animos empiezan a decaer.  
- Aqui no hay ninguna aguja.- protesta Bud.  
- Vamos a tardar siglos en quitarnos la peste a granja- gruñe Kamus intentando sacarse una pajita que Mirro le ha metido dentro de la armadura sin que se de cuenta.  
La mañana esta a punto de llegar. Los caballeros estan decaidos. Van a fracasar. Por primera vez los caballeros no podran llevar a cabo su mision. Bud se dirige melancolico hacia un haz de paja y suspirando se deja caer.  
- ¡AY!- exclama levantandose de un salto. Rapidamente se vuelve para ver que era lo que le habia picado. No puede ver nada.  
- Min, ¿puedes mirarme la espalda?. Hay algo que me pincha.  
- De acuerdo, pero antes dejame explicarte que donde te pincha ya no recibe el nombre de espalda.  
Min se acerca y con una sonrisa mira "la espalda" de Bud. Lo que ve lo deja estupefacto. Parpadea un par de veces y vuelve a mirar. Sus ojos no le engañan.  
- ¡Chicos! ¡La aguja! ¡La tenemos!- grita alborozado.  
- ¿Que?- pregunta Bud. -¿Que me he clavado la aguja?  
- Si, te has clavado la aguja- Contesta Hagen- Te podias haber sentado un poco antes.  
- Ja, Ja, Ja. No sabes la gracia que me hace.- Contesta molesto Bud.  
- Y ahora que hemos encontrado la aguja ¿No podria alguien sacarme la pajita que tengo dentro de la armadura?- pide Kamus lastimero.  
Al oir esto todos se echan a reir mientras Kamus protesta y pide ayuda. En ese momento entra Enar que los mira con extrañeza.  
- Por vuestras risas deduzco que habeis encontrado la aguja.  
- Asi es- dice Min mientras se seca las lagrimas que le caen por la risa. Aqui la tienes.  
- No creia que lo fueseis a lograr.- dice el caballero de Dedalo amablemente.- Aqui teneis la insignia. Si mal no me equivoco es la señorita la que las guarda. ¿No?  
- Si asi es- reponde Shaina un poco seca- Gracias.  
- Antes de poneros en camino me gustaria invitaros a desayunar. - Les ofrece amablemente Enar.  
- Esto es un lucha en condiciones- le dice Hyoga a Shun- No solo no nos hieren sino que nos invitan a desayunar. Podian ser todas asi.  
- Entoces todo el mundo querria ser caballero- contesta Shiryu.  
Tras el opiparo desayuno los caballeros se vuelven a poner en camino. Mirro les hace notar la suerte que han tenido que haya sido Bud el que se haya sentado encima de la aguja porque si se llega a sentar Shaina ¿Quien le quita la aguja?. Shaina pone cara de circunstancias o eso suponen los caballeros y los demas lanzan un suspiro de alivio.   
- Tengo una pregunta que hacer- dice Hyoga muy serio.  
- Pregunta a tu maestro mi bienamado discipulo- le reponde Kamus.  
- ¡Oh, mi venerado maestro! ¡Tu que eres sabio entre sabios, comparte tu iluminacion con tu desdichado discipulo y responde a esta pregunta! ¿Donde esta el jardin de Hera?- pregunta Hyoga siguiendo la broma.  
- ¿Como has dicho todo eso sin que se te trave la lengua?- pregunta Ikki con sarcasmo.  
- Es que tengo un discipulo muy listo- contesta Kamus- No tengo ni idea de donde esta el jardin de Hera pero cuando nos encontremos al siguiente guerrero se lo preguntamos. ¿Te parece bien?  
- A mi me parece bien- dice Shiryu- pero permiteme hacer una puntualizacion. Crystal es el maestro de Hyoga, no tu.  
- ¡Bah! ¿No sabes que hay que quitar intermediarios?.- replica Kamus muy digno..  
- Kamus, creo que eso se hace cuando hblas de comercio y no de enseñanza- Dice Siren.  
- ¿Y quien dice que no voy a vender a Hyoga al mejor postor o postora?- Kamus esta dispuesto a tener razon.  
-¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo!- protesta Hyoga- ¡No quiero ser vendido!  
- Vale, no protestes.- replica Kamus con voz cansada -Ya te regalare.  
-¡Kamus!- le reprocha Mirro- Eso no se hace.  
- Tiene razon- afirma Hyoga con seguridad  
- Aunque te haya salido gratis debes sacar algo a cambio. Es muy importante tener esto en cuenta si quieres triunfar en lo negocios. - Explica Mirro  
- ¡Oh! ¡Sois tal para cual!- exclama Hyoga dandolos por imposibles.  
Todos se echan a reir y empiezan a discutir cual seria el precio adecuado de Hyoga. Hyoga por su puesto dice que el no tiene precio y Hagen dice que tendrian que pagar para que alguien se lo lleve. Kamus y Mirro estan considerando la posibilidad de hacer una subasta cuando una voz femenina les detiene.  
- ¿Vosotros sois los chicos de Atenea?- pregunta  
- No exactamente- dice Bud- Pero seremos lo que tu quieras. - aclara con galanteria.  
Shaina mira al cielo exhasperada, lo mismo que Hagen y Min. Mientras la chica y Bud estan entretenidos en el dificil arte del coqueteo. Mirro protesta porque el tambien quiere y Kamus le consuela. Los demas no saben muy bien que hacer. La chica se percata que no estan solos y dice:  
- ¡Uy! Lo siento. Es que no me daba cuenta. ¡Ji, ji, ji!  
Shaina y los caballeros la miran preguntandose el como es posible que una guerrera de Hera sea tan estupida.   
- Creo que tengo que poneros una prueba para daros una insignia. ¿No?- pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos.  
- Si, asi es preciosa- le contesta Bud.  
Shaina pega un bufido, Shun mira a la chica como si fuera un extraterrestre y Siren se pone a hablar con Ikki.  
- Primero tengo que buscar la insignia. Solo sera un momentito- dice con una sonrisa estupida.  
Tras hacerlos esperar largo rato la joven sale con la insignia en la mano.   
- Ya la teng...¡Oh!- la chica tropieza y la insignia se le cae por el escote.- Vaya, se me ha caido. ¿Me podeis ayudar? - pregunta con una expresion totalmente inocente.  
Los caballeros se miran entre si horrorizados. Rapidamente miran a Shaina pidiendole ayuda con los ojos. La amazona de plata les lanza una mirada asesina y se dirige hacia la chica.  
- Ya te ayudo yo- dice con voz malhumorada.   
Mas cuando Shaina acerca la mano hacia el escote de la chica esta le coge el brazo y la lanza por los aires. Shaina se queda tumbada en el suelo por un momento y rapidamente se pone de pie dispuesta a sacarle los ojos a esa estupida pero Shiryu y Siren se lo impiden.  
- Lo siento pero no me gusta que me toquen las chicas- replica la joven con cara de obstinacion desprovista de toda inteligencia.  
- Soltarme que la mato.- Dice Shaina entre dientes- Dejarme que la mato.  
- Tranquila Shaina- dice Shiryu en un vano intento de serenarla.  
-¿Ninguno me va a ayudar?- pregunta la chica al borde las lagrimas  
- Bud, creo que tu eres el mas adecuado para esta mision- dice Hagen con una seriedad increible.  
- Ni hablar, yo encontre la aguja. Le toca a otro.- dice este.  
- Venga Bud- le dice Min- Tu nunca has puesto inconveniente en tocar a una chica.  
- Pero suele ser sin publico- Explica el guerrero- Es un punto muy importante.  
- Si tanto te molesta nos volvemos de espaldas- propone Isaac.  
- ¿Porque no lo haces tu?- dice Bud malhumorado  
- Esta mi maestro presente. No quiero dar mala imagen.- se disculpa el general de Poseidon.  
- ¿Por que no lo haces tu Min?- suplica Bud.  
- Por que ...  
- ¡Dejaros de estupideces!- exclama Ikki enfadado- Si tanto reparo os da ya lo hare yo. Quitar de enmedio.  
- ¡IKKI!- exclama Shun escandalizado.- ¡No iras a meterle la mano por el escote!  
- Si, Shun. Tu mira a otro lado- le contesta Ikki muy serio mientras se acerca a la chica.- Por cierto, antes de introducir la mano me gustaria saber como te llamas.  
- ¡Uy! ¡Que chico mas simpatico!- exclama la chica dando un saltito ridiculo.- Me llamo Andena y soy la guerrera de Narciso.  
- Vale. No quiero oir ni un solo comentario ¿queda claro?- Dice Ikki con un tono de voz que promete un doloroso suplicio si alguien le desobedece.  
Asi pues del caballero del Fenix se dispone a rescatar la insignia ante la mirada horrorizada de su hermano y asombrada del resto de sus acompañantes. Esta a punto de introducir la mano por el escote cuando ve algo en el suelo.  
- ¡La insignia!- dice sorprendido mientras se agacha a recogerla. - Aqui tienes la insignia Andena.- Le dice Ikki.  
- ¿Y yo para que quiero eso?- contesta ella.- Quedatela tu. Yo llego tarde a la peluqueria. Habeis sido muy amables conmigo. Adios.  
Tras decir esto la guerrera de Narciso se va dejando a los caballeros con la boca abierta. Durante unos minutos nadie sabe que decir hasta que Min se empieza a reir. El resto de los caballeros se contagian y durante unos minutos solo se oyen risas. Un rato despues, cuando las risas ya se han calmado Hyoga dice.  
- No le hemos pregutado donde estaba el jardin de Hera.  
- ¿Crees que lo hubiese sabido?- pregunta Isaac.  
- No, pero podiamos haberlo intentado- es el razonamiento de Hyoga.  
- Ikki, dame esa insignia- le dice Shaina.  
- Me ha dicho que me la quede.- contesta Ikki mientras se la da.   
- Gracias  
Los caballeros se ponen nuevamente en camino. Se acercan hacia una montaña en la que han deducido que esta el jardin de Hera. Tras un largo rato llegan a una valla.  
- ¿Habra que pagar peaje?- le pregunta Isaac a Siren.  
- No lo se. ¿Tu que crees?  
- Que como no llevo ni un duro habra que pagar.  
- No es con dinero con lo que tendreis que pagar este peaje- dice una voz en respuesta a los comentarios de los caballeros.   
- Ya empezamos de nuevo- dice Bud mirando al cielo.- Sal de las sombras, guerrero desconocido.  
- Oye, eso te ha quedado muy bien- dice Mirro admirado.  
- Siempre se me han dado bien las palabras- responde el caballero de Asgard con modestia.  
- ¡Ejem!- dice la voz del caballero desconocido que ha salido a la luz.  
- ¿Eres un caballero de Hera?- pregunta Shiryu.  
- Asi es. Soy Nader, caballero del laberinto. Creo que quereis ir al jardin de Hera.  
- ¡Bingo!- responde Kamus- ¿Cual es la putada?  
- ¿Perdon?- pregunta Nader confuso.  
- Quiere decir que que prueba hay que superar esta vez- traduce Hyoga amablemente.  
- ¡Ah!. Vereis, la prueba no es demasiado dificil.  
- Oh, oh- dice Min- eso no suena nada bien.  
- Solo teneis que saltar a la comba con esta cuchara en la boca sin que se os caiga el huevo. - continua el caballero del laberinto.  
- ¿Cuantas veces hay que saltar?- pregunta Hagen.  
- Diez.- contesta Nader. - Decidir quien salta.  
- A mi la comba se me da fatal- dice Kamus  
- Ni que lo jures. Parece imposible que un caballero de oro sea capaz de enrredarse con la cuerda de esa manera- dice Mirro.  
- Creo que deberia ser Shaina- dice Bud.  
- ¿Por qué?- pregunta esta un tanto sorprendida.  
- Las chicas saltan mejor a la comba que los chicos. Es algo genetico. - responde el caballero muy serio.  
Shaina le lanza una mirada asesina y Bud se encoge visiblemente. Para evitar males mayores Min decide ofrecerse voluntario.  
- Yo saltare- dice adelantandose.  
- Asi me gusta. Un valiente. - le anima Isaac. - ¿Quieres que cantemos mientras saltas?  
- Creo que podre pasarme sin las canciones. - Responde Min con una mueca mientras coge la cuerda.  
Una vez que el caballero tiene la cuerda en sus manos Nader le acerca la cuchara con el huevo. Todos contienen la respiracion. Si Min fracasa todos sus esfuerzos habran sido en vano. Min respira hondo y empieza a saltar. Ninguno pierde de vista la cuchara y el huevo. Llevan la cuenta mentalmente, ningun ruido debe desconcentrar al caballero de eta. Ya ha saltado cinco veces. Nader parece sorprendido y los demas caballeros empiezan a tener esperanzas de salir airosos de esta dificil prueba. Solo queda una vez mas. Una vez mas y podran seguir su camino hacia el jardin de Hera. Por fin Min ha terminado. Suelta la cuerda con delicadeza y coge la cuchara con el huevo. Se lo da a Nader y se gira hacia donde estan sus compañeros.  
- ¡Min, eres un monstruo!- le felicita Bud. - A partir de ahora seras uno de mis heroes.  
- ¿Cómo sabes saltar asi?- pregunta Kamus con tono de voz lastimero  
- Enhorabuena.- dice Nader.- Habeis superado con éxito la prueba. Solo os queda una. Espero que lo consigais.  
- Gracias- responde Shiryu.- Por favor. ¿Nos podrias decir donde se encuentra el jardin de Hera?  
- Si, claro. ¿Veis esa colina? En lo alto se encuentra el jardin.  
Asi pues los caballeros se ponen en camino hacia el jardin de Hera. Caminan en silencio. Todos se pregunta que tipo de prueba les espera en la cumbre.   
Por fin llegan al jardin de las hesperides. Es un hermoso jardin y en el centro se ve un gran manzano. Sus manzanas reflejan la luz con su piel dorada. A lado del arbol esta Hera. Junto a ella una mesa.  
- ¿Qué crees que pasara ahora?- Le pregunta Hagen a Shun.  
- No lo se, solo espero que no tengamos que luchar.  
Los caballeros se acercan lentamente hacia la diosa. Una vez que han llegado a su lado Hera les mira uno por uno. Tras un momento que a los caballeros se les hace eterno la reina de los dioses les dirige la palabra.  
- Veo que habeis llegado hasta aquí. No pense que lo conseguiriais. Solo os queda superar esta prueba. Os explicare en que consiste. Esta prueba se dividira en tres partes. En la primera de ella me demostrareis vuestro ingenio, en la segunda vuestra habilidad y el la tercera vuestra cultura. Escoger un representante para cada una de estas pruebas.  
- Creo que yo deberia ser el escogido para la primera. Despues de todo soy el mas ingenioso- dice Kamus muy serio.  
- ¡Ja! El mas ingenioso soy yo asi que no te eches flores- le contesta Mirro.  
- ¿Y si lo echais a suertes? Propone Hagen para evitar una discusion que se eternizaria.  
- Vale- responden los dos a la vez.   
Tras un breve sorteo Mirro resulta el escogido para realizar la prueba. Hera coge una tarjeta de encima de la mesa.   
- Esta prueba consiste en adivinar un acertijo. ¿Estas listo caballero de escorpio?  
- Oh no. - maldice Kamus- Ya hemos perdido.  
- ¿Por qué?- pregunta Hyoga alarmado.  
- A Mirro se le dan fatal los acertijos.  
Todos los caballeros se quedan horrorizados. Llegar tan lejos para fallar ahora.   
- Aquí tienes el acertijo Caballero de Escorpio.- dice Hera mientras le entregaba la tarjeta.  
Los caballeros contienen la respiracion mientra Mirro lee atentamente. Levanta la vista del papel y sonrie. Sus amigos dislumbran un poco de esperanza.  
- La respuesta es la luna. - responde Mirro con seguridad.  
Todos se vuelven la vista hacia Hera. Ella les devuelve la mirada y sonrie.  
- Muy bien caballero de escorpio. Has acertado.  
Todos lanzan un sonoro suspiro de alivio.   
- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - le pregunta Kamus a Mirro extrañado.  
- Ha sido de chiripa- responde este- Siempre me dices que estoy en la luna cuando no soy capaz de responder una adivinanza asi que eso he respondido.   
-¡QUEEE!- gritan todos los caballeros horrorizados.  
- No me mireis asi. He acertado ¿No?- dice Mirro muy calmado.  
Para evitar que alguien estrangule al caballero de oro Siren propone escoger al mas habil de los presentes para superar la siguiente prueba.  
- Creo que Hagen es el mas indicado- dice Min- Es muy habilidoso.  
- Yo estoy con el- comenta Bud. - ¿Tenemos otro candidato?  
- No. - replica Ikki que ya esta harto de la isla y todo lo que quiere es irse de alli. - Que vaya Hagen y terminemos esto de una vez.  
Asi pues Hagen es el elegido para realizar la penultima de las prueba. Todos se preguntan en que consistira la prueba a la que sera sometido el caballero de beta. Hera se dirige nuevamente hacia la mesa y coge un bote, una cuchara y un papel. Los caballeros se miran entre si extrañados.  
- La prueba es muy simple. Con la boca llena de colacao deberas decir este trabalenguas:  
- ¿Qué?- pregunta Hagen. No se cree lo que acaba de oir.  
- Si, debes llenarte la boca de colacao y decir el trabalenguas que esta en el papel.  
- ¡Venga Hagen, tu puedes!- le anima Bud. Esto le hace ganarse una mirada asesina por parte de Hagen que no parece demasiado satisfecho con la prueba que le toca realizar. Pero el es un guerrero divino y su deber es ser indeciblemente valiente asi que para defender su honor se presta a realizar la prueba. Coge la cuchara, la llena de colacao y rapidamente la introduce en su boca. Todos lo miran expectantes. Hagen mira el papel y empieza a leer:  
- Pafblito teniaf un clafvito, ¿Qué clavifto clafvo Pafablito?- dijo entre una gran nube de colacao.  
Bud no podia aguantarse la risa. Mirro y Kamus lo coreaban mientras los demas caballeros intentaban, sin mucho éxito, no reirse de Hagen. Hera le dio un vaso de agua al caballero de Asgard y miro a los caballeros quitandose la lagrimas de la cara.  
- Creo- empezo Shaina entre risas,- que para la prueba de la sabiduria deberiamos escoger a Shiryu.  
Todos asienten entre carcajadas y Shiryu deja de reir rapidamente. Ahora es su turno.  
- Esto es muy facil- le tranquilizo Hera- Solo tienes que decirme quien es el dios griego de la vegetacion.  
Todos se quedan callados.   
- ¿Habia un dios de eso?- pregunta Isaac en un susurro.  
Pero Shiryu no duda un instante y contesta con seguridad:  
- Es Dionisos.  
- Muy bien caballero del dragon, con esto habeis superado todas las pruebas. Sois dignos de llevaros el laurel de mi jardin.  
- ¿Pero Dionisios no era el dios del vino y las orgias?- se oye decir a Bud entre los gritos de alegria de los caballeros.  
- Tu siempre pensando en lo mismo- responde Siren  
Hera se dirige hacia un rincon de su jardin y al cabo de un rato vuelve con una rama de laurel.  
- Espero que esto sea suficiente.- dice la diosa con una sonrisa.  
- Si que lo es, divina Hera- responde Siren dejando a Bud con la palabra en la boca.  
Asi pues los caballeros se dirigen hacia la playa donde dejaron su bote. Todos estan contentos y Miroo y Kamus estan organizando los detalles para celebrar una fiesta en el santuario. Por fin llegan a Grecia. Alli les estan esperando los demas caballeros. Atenea esta hablando con Apolo y se dirige hacia ellos.  
- Aquí teneis divino Apolo- dice Siren entregandola la rama de laurel al dios del sol.  
- Gracias.- responde este.  
- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte Apolo.  
- ¿Cuál es Poseidon?- le pregunta este  
- ¿Para que quieres esas hojas?  
- Para hacer un guiso. ¿Para que otra cosa podia yo querer laurel?  
FIN  
  
Esta vez va en serio. Voy a ponerme cuando tenga tiempo. ( Lo que no ocurre muy a menudo, todo hay que decirlo) a escribir el guion de la lucha contra Afrodita. No aseguro que los resultados sean optimos porque tendre que esperar al verano y someterlo al juicio de mi hermana (¡Hola Barbara!) pero lo seguro es va a ser muy divertido.  
  
[CCI1] En una lucha contra uno de los esbirros de Hera: Para poder neutralizar al malo este debe atacar con todas sus fuerzas. Miiro le dice: ¡Eh! ¡Gallina! ¿A que no tienes huevos de atacar con todas tus fuerzas?  



End file.
